Ep. 12: Mama is Mermaid
is the twelfth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Sayaka fights to protect two children who remain cheerful after Shiima uses a Space Beast to steal away mothers. Plot Children are running around in panic, pursued by weird creatures draped in black. This is soon revealed to be the latest plot of the Gozma, who are targeting mothers that become such creatures when attacked. Investigating the incident, Sayaka quickly finds the responsible, Space Beast Banba, who is joined by his creations, the Banba beasts, who are also creatures of the same sort. They quickly corner and overpower Sayaka, when Shiima shows up and reveals that those beasts are all human mothers who had been converted into mindless beasts by Banba before. Due to this, Sayaka is unable to fight them off, even as the other Changemen join her. Giluke explains to Bazoo that Shiima was to become the princess of her native Amanga Planet, so she had to be separated from her birth mother and raised by a Space Beast, whose breast milk eventually made her devoid of empathy, and resentful towards family bonds. She seeks to transfer this feeling to the children of Earth, who become distraught without their mothers. As Sayaka wonders what to do, she sees an older girl merrily playing with her kid brother. Observing from a nearby building, Shiima notices them too, and Sayaka deduces that she will target them to steal their happiness. Sayaka, then, decides to join them in disguise, at the rollercoaster of an amusement park. There, she finds out that they are orphans, which means that they had lost their mother before the incident, but they don't let it affect them, keeping an upbeat attitude in face of their hardships. Shiima, following them also in disguise, is unable to recognize Sayaka and wrongly deduces her to be the siblings' mother. In the meantime, Toshio, the boy, tenderly asks Sayaka to be his mother, if only for a day. Later, Shiima, along with Banba and the other beasts, corners Sayaka and the kids in an amphitheater. Upon being attacked, Sayaka drops the charade, as the other Changemen counterattack. The children then run away from her. Sayaka tries to go after them, but they reject her for lying to them and using them to get the monster. When Shiima kidnaps Toshio, though, Sayaka reassures his sister that she will get him back like a true mother would. Attempting to give chase, Shiima distracts Sayaka. Despite this, Sayaka still tries to fight, remembering her promise to be his mother for a day, and saying that no mother would stop fighting for the sake of her children. She is finally saved by her teammates, who lead Toshio to safety, allowing Sayaka to change. Her own fury fuels her to take on Banba alone and handily defeat him, thus undoing the curse inflicted upon the mothers and returning them to normal. The Space Beast is subsequently destroyed by the Power Bazooka and then, by the Later on, at the amusement park, everyone is playing together in the merry-go-round. As Sayaka's teammates comment how good a mother she would make, Shou jokingly says he would pity whoever would take her as wife, given her fighting ability. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Takako: *Boy: *Mother: Notes *Space Beast Uba, who was destroyed in episode 4, appears in a cameo regarding the raising of Shiima. It will appear in two more Shiima flashbacks in episode 46 and 49. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda